The Ghost Of Willow Woods
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: You should never go into Willow Woods, Beck Oliver learned this the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

Beckett 'Beck' Oliver walked silently through the woods. His whole basketball team had warned him not to go through Willow Woods.

_"You'll never make it out before dark!"_ Andre Harris had told him.

_"Tori's ghost will catch you."_ Dylan Whitethorne warned.

Seven-hundred years ago, a sixteen year old girl named Victoria 'Tori' Vega had been murdered. It was said that her sprit, hungry for vengeance, wandered the woods, ready to capture any teen that came through. The legend said that she wanted to steal the lives of teens, the way her life was stolen.

Beck snorted. He had never believed in the supernatural stuff, especially ghosts.

A loud snap alerted Beck, he turned around to see a girl his age with long light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a dirty, torn, white dressed that looked like it belonged to another century, not 2011. "Lost?" She asked in a soft, sweet, innocent voice.

"Kinda." Beck replied hesitantly, he didn't like admitting that he was lost.

"Follow me." The girl said simpily, turning around and walking deeper into the forest, leaving Beck staring after her. After a moment of hesitation, he followed.

Beck looked around as they walked deeper into the woods. The trees were getting thicker, and the light was dimming. The girl finally stopped in a small clearing, her back to him.

"Where are we?"

The girl turned around, and Beck was surprised to see her eyes were flaring with rage. "Do you know who I am!" She spat

Terror was starting to rise in Beck, yet, he forced himself to keep his voice steady. "No."

"I'm Tori Vega. I am the ghost of Willow Woods."

Beck started to shake. All those years of believing that the legend was only that, a legend, believing all the kids who had last been seen near Willow Woods, and found dead about a day later had only been killed in a freak accident. He had been wrong.

"What were you doing in my woods!" Tori spat the question at him, her eyes blazing.

Beck was so scared, the only thing that came out was a stutter. "I-I-..."

"Well!" Tori snarled.

"I-I-I was trying to get home." Beck finally choked out. He knew he had seconds, maybe minutes, left to live.

Tori paused for second, almost like she was hesitating. Then she sighed. "Do you have another way home?" She asked quieter, but still sharp.

He nodded quickly.

"What's your name?" Tori asked in the same venom like tone.

"Beck Oliver." Beck said in a quavering voice. He didn't know what was causing him to answer every question the spirit threw at him.

She sighed, and pulled a rusty knife out of the pocket of her dress, and began slowly twirling it between her fingers.

Beck's eyes widened, and he stared at the knife. He knew it. He was going to die.

Tori looked at him, eyes still hellfire bright. "Well? Go!" Very darkly, she added; "Before I change my mind."

Beck dashed off, not yet realizing the fact he was probably the only person who ever survived meeting Tori's ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I'm so freaking happy you guys like this story! The first three chapters will and are especially hard to write, because this is a remake of a fan-fic for a story I never posted (And I'm glad I didn't. The original sucked) So, please enjoy chapter 2!**

Beck ran without stopping. He rushed out of the forest, past the school, down his street, and into his house. When he got home, his twin sister, Quinn was on the couch reading _The Twilight Saga; Eclipse. _His twelve year old sister, Echo, was reading _Monster High._

The moment Beck dashed in, Quinn's head snapped up. She looked at her brother's ragged appearance, messy hair, wild, nervous eyes, and asked him worriedly; "Beck? Are you O.K?"

He didn't answer, but he quickly shook his head.

Echo looked up at him with worried amber eyes.

"Beck," Echo started. "You look like you've seen Tori."

Other people may say _'You look like you've seen a ghost,_' but in the town of Willow Falls (Named after the founder, Lavender Willow and the infamous Willow Woods) the natural saying was '_You look like you've seen Tori.'_

But, When Echo mentioned the spirit of their small town, the blood drained from Beck's face, and his legs started to shake.

Quinn and Echo were confused for a second, then Echo's eyes widened. "You went through Willow Woods!" She gasped, covering her mouth.

Quinn looked at her sister. "What? No, Beck's not that stupid." Quinn turned her sharp blue-green eyes on her twin. "Right?"

Beck didn't answer.

Quinn's eyes widened. "You didn't go through Willow Woods, did you?"

Beck hesitated, then, very slowly, he nodded.

Quinn gasped. "Are you freaking insane!" She yelled.

"Did you see Tori?" Echo asked.

Beck hesitated. Would they think he was crazy? Very slowly, he nodded.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. Oh. My. God!" Echo yelped, wringing her hands.

"Wait." Quinn murmured. "How do we know he's not lying?"

Echo and Beck looked at their sister in disbelief. _"What!" _Echo shrieked. It absolutely confused her why Quinn would think their brother might be lying. _Are you kidding me! _Echo thought. _I mean, look at him!_ The boy looked absolutely terrified!

Quinn looked thoughtful. "The legend says that anyone who sees Tori will be killed." She mumbled. "But, as you can see, Beck's still alive."

Beck's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'm alive." He hissed. "But I was almost scared to death when I met a sixteen year old girl with light brown eyes, light brown hair, and a dirty torn dress that looked centuries old, and she pulled out a rusty knife out of her pocket after she told me her name was Tori Vega."

Quinn slowly closed her mouth.

Echo shook her head. "Beck, I know you're not lying, Quinn just figured out you aren't, but the question still remains. Like Quinn said, the legend says that anyone who sees Tori will be killed," She looked at her brother with a curious expression. "But why weren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry for the delay, I've been grounded :P**

**Disclaimer; The day I own **_**Victorious, **_**Quinn will be a real cast member, and I'll be the one playing her.**

Beck laid in bed, wide awake.

He just couldn't sleep, Echo's words kept echoing in his ears_. But the question still remains. Like Quinn said, the legend says that anyone who sees Tori will be killed, but why weren't you?" _

The question was haunting Beck, why wasn't he killed? Every person who had gone into Willow Woods, Sinjin Van Clief, Eli Young, Lacy West (Andre's girlfriend's sister), and Marcus Valentine (Quinn's friend Cat's older brother) had been found on the edge of the woods, when they were last seen walking into the woods.

But Beck, Beck had been spared. Why? Tori had no reason to keep him alive, and yet, she let him go.

Beck sighed, and turned onto his side.

It confused him, why would Tori just let him go free?

He sat up, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. _I may be crazy. _He thought. _But there's only one way to find out._

He jammed his sneakers on his feet, threw his jacket on, and silently tip-toed downstairs. He quietly opened the front door, and slipped outside.

He looked back at his house with a sigh, and started down the path tords Willow Woods.

Tori sat on the edge of the river, her bare feet dangling in the icy water, not that she could really feel it. She sighed. She was confused, well, that might've been an understatement. She was completely, undeniably, amazed and confused with herself.

Why had she let that human go? He wasn't anyone special, he didn't mean anything to her.

She sighed, swaying her feet slowly. This was the first time in, well, ever, that she'd ever hesitated on killing someone who went through her forest.

A soft snap alerted her. Tori's head snapped up. Someone was really walking here? Alone? In the middle of the night?

A devilish smile flickered across her face as she reached for her blade.

"Tori?" A soft voice called. A voice that held both terror and hope. A voice that was oddly familiar...

"Oh!" Tori gasped in surprise, dropping the blade onto the ground. That voice belonged to Beck.

_Is he insane! _Tori thought. _I let him go, and he just comes back! What the Hell!_

Beck stuck his head through the trees, and, spotting Tori, he gave her a faint smile. "I found you." He murmured.

"Why have you come back?" Tori asked, trying to make her tone fierce...but it came out as a shocked yelp.

His smiled faded. "I need to talk to you."

**A.N: Cliffie! Now, before I go, let me ask you guys something. Answer this in a review, would you like to see a flashback scene of Tori's final moments?**


End file.
